chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Novans
Terra Novans (Homo sapiens sapiens, novaeus) are Human beings that lived on the planet Mobius between the years 2290 and 2800. Physically, Terra Novans were no different than other Humans, looking completely identical to their Earth counterparts. Genetically though, Terra Novans are different. They are still referred to as Humans, only referred to as Terra Novans when origin was in question. As of 3239, Terra Novans are extinct, infected and slowly killed by Darwin's Plague. Many Mobians with surnames can trace their ancestry back to Terra Novan Namesakes. Physiology & History Terra Novans are descended from Humans from Earth. Their morphology was identical to their ancestors. Unlike Overlanders, who also inhabited planet, they possessed five fingers, and were much more friendly towards the Mobians. The difference in genetics comes from their origins where the storms that gave Mobians Human DNA did the same effect in reverse. However, no physical change took place with the Terra Novans. Instead, they grew stronger, faster, and their senses peaked higher than Humans of the time. Terra Novans were able to accomplish tasks that were harder for Humans that lived on Earth at the time, though they lived relatively shorter lives than Earth-based Humans, living to an average of 100 years, compared to Earth Humans who lived to ages of 150 on average by the 24th Century. Despite the fact that they were hardier than their ancestors, these Humans were just as capable of catching diseases; Darwin's Plague would be the slow end of the Terra Novans. The disease, being crafted by the Xorda, that attacked the DNA of the target, would complete its task 12,000 years after it was first used on Mobius, but due to the stagnated nature of the bioweapon, its effects would be slowly felt through multiple generations that began to show birth defects. By 2600, one in four births would result in infant mortality. By 2700, that number rose to one in two, while others died through breakdown of their genetic material. By 2800, no Terra Novan was left alive. Though for some reason, the Overlanders were not affected by this. It was believed that Overlanders were able to detect the Plague, modify their genetic makeup to the point where they would not be affected. It is not known why they did not tell the other inhabitants of the planet. Perhaps it was out of spite, as Overlanders believed that they were the true inheritors of the planet. The last living Terra Novan was Amelia Romanov, who lived to be 95 years old before succumbing to the plague. Legacy Terra Novans represent a major part of Mobian society. During the initial evolution of the Mobians to their current form, Human familes took them in, gave them names, and raised them to be part of society. This mentality existed for as long as Terra Novans were alive. Mobians today look at Terra Novans as ancestors that were to be honored. This is the basis behind the Church of the Ancients, a pseudo-religion that worshipped the memories of the Terra Novans and even the Ancient Humans that were wiped out by the Xorda. Terra Novans also represent the Mobians' cultural link to Humanity. The sum of Human information, knowledge, and history passed through their hands to their inheritors. Everything Mobians know of Humanity, they learned from Terra Novans. However, this cultural and historical information only extends to the late 23rd Century, after which all Human knowledge drops off. This explains why Mobians are aware of Human history, arts, and sciences. Mobians carry the names of their Human caretakers. Those that were raised by Terra Novan familes carry distinctly Human surnames, which can lead to some confusion to those who are unfamiliar with this tradition. The decision to keep the surname of a Namesake was considered highly respectful to the family's respective ancestor caretakers. Modern Humans are unfamiliar with the exploits of the Terra Novans though, being more familiar with Earth's own history. List of Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) *The Story of Mobius *Journal of Sally Acorn (Mentioned Only) *Deception (Mentioned Only) Category:Species Category:Human